The scope of our work for next year includes: (1) An analysis of the carbohydrate and amino acid composition of purified glycoproteins; (2) To utilize hydrolytic enzyme preparations to release intact oligosaccharides from isolated glycoproteins; (3) To study these oligosaccharides by chemical means and by Carbon-13 NMR; and (4) To continue the study of the anti-cancer drugs bleomycin, nogalomycin and adriamycin by FT-NMR techniques.